1945 Chateau MoutonRothschild
by tonks-666
Summary: Harry and Seamus are eating dinner when Seamus sees a bottle of 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild. What idea pops into that crazy Irishman's head this time?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor any of its other characters, plots, or settings. If I did, it would never have been considered a children's book.

Summary: Harry and Seamus are eating dinner when Seamus sees a bottle of 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild. What idea pops into that crazy Irishman's head _this_ time?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Harry and Seamus sat across from each other at the dinner table. Kreacher had made a romantic dinner based upon the Irishman's preferences. Harry was staring at his lover. Seamus glanced, feeling as though eh were being watched.

"What? Is there a spinach leaf between my teeth?" he said between bites. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and then grinned sheepishly at Harry while taking a sip of sweet red wine.

"No, I was just thinking about how long it's been," Harry said.

"So, do you wanna skip the rest of dinner? We can ask Kreacher to save it for us." Seamus glanced around the scrubbed stone kitchen of 12 Grimauld Place, and then his eyes found a bottle of 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild. "In fact, Harry, how about I meet you up in the bedroom, okay?" asked Seamus.

"What are you up to Seamus?" asked Harry, even as he got up to go to their room. All Seamus did was grin.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Once Harry got into his room, he called Kreacher. The elf appeared at once.

"You called, master? Was the dinner unsatisfying? Are you not feeling well? Should I-"

"I'm fine Kreacher. I simply wanted to tell you Seamus and I will finish our dinner later. I just wanted to make sure that it was put away now so as not to go bad. Seamus likes it if that is any consolation."

"Of course master." And then Kreacher gave Harry such a deep bow that Regulus' locket scraped the floor. He vanished with a loud _crack_. Harry chuckled just as Seamus came into the room with a bottle of wine, but no glasses.

"What're laughing at, Harry?" he asked, setting the wine bottle down.

"Nothing. What's the wine for?" Harry asked, and as an afterthought, "and why are there no glasses?"

"There aren't any glasses because we don't need them," Seamus whispered in Harry's ear. Shivers raced each other down Harry's spine when Seamus slid the glasses off of his face. Seamus leaned in and kissed Harry. Then he reached behind Harry and started to take his shirt off. Harry started to ask something but he was silenced by Seamus' lips. They broke apart so that the shirts could be taken off. Then Seamus went to Harry's pants. Once those were out of the way, along with the boxers, Seamus turned back to Harry and grinned.

"So, Harry, are you really that excited to see me?" Seamus asked, gesturing towards Harry's dick.

"What about you Seamus, or are just gonna tease me with all of this and then walk away?" Seamus' answer was to unfasten his own pants and take them off, along with his boxers. He was just as hard as Harry. Seamus grabbed the wine and uncorked it. Then he pushed Harry back so that he was lying down on the bed. He poured just a little of the wine into Harry's belly button, making him shiver.

"Do you know how expensive that wine is?" Harry asked as Seamus placed a finger in the wine and started to trace it over Harry's abdomen.

"Do you think that I care?"

As Seamus traced lines over Harry with the wine, Harry started to sweat. Seamus grinned. He got more wine and poured a small amount of it on one of Harry's nipples, which he then started to lick up, along with all of the lines of wine on Harry's abdomen and in his belly button. Harry gasped as Seamus poured wine on his dick. Seamus grinned as he started to lick it away, and then he began to suck the end of Harry's dick. Seamus then took all of Harry into his mouth and, while he was still sucking, Seamus started to rub his own dick.

"No, I'll do that," gasped Harry. Seamus stopped sucking and then stood. He looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Seamus asked, thoroughly confused.

"Like so," Harry replied, and with that, he pulled Seamus down on to the next to him so that they were in the sixty nine position. "See?" Harry then took the bottle of wine and he did the same thing to Seamus as he had just done to him. Seamus took the bottle back, poured more on to Harry's dick, and then they both started to suck on each other. Two minutes later, Seamus came. Seconds after, Harry followed suit. Seamus turned around so that his head was at the head of the bed with Harry. They looked at each other and licked their own lips, then laughed.

"That was delicious," Seamus whispered.

"Too right it was," Harry agreed. Then, they curled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
